Bambi Eyes
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: Natsu finds out how to earn Lucy's forgiveness every time. Hilarity ensues.


**This is a random one-shot I came up with. I thought it would be cute and funny xD Review and tell me what you think! For those of you curious, I do plan on updating 25 TILAY and On The Inside in the next week, but I've been busy working on my other stories so I can update them!**

* * *

><p>Natsu had finally figured out how Happy got away with things.<p>

The pink-haired dragon slayer had always envied Happy's ability to do whatever he wanted and still earn Lucy's favor in the end, while when he did the same, he ended up with a black eye or a bruised rib.

Natsu had been observing his exceed partner's methods for a while now, trying to discern all the necessary elements needed in order to get away with something. It had taken a long time and several failed attempts (by now he had too many bruises to count) and finally, he had discovered the source of Happy's seemingly effortless style of earning forgiveness.

Whenever Happy did something wrong and wanted to be forgiven, he always gave Lucy a certain look. Natsu had dubbed the technique the "Lost Puppy Eyes" because of the way Happy looked like a lost puppy when he made the face.

Natsu grinned as he landed on the edge of Lucy's window from the outside, clasping the edge and opening up the window so that he could climb inside, closing the glass screen behind him. He could hear the sounds of humming coming from Lucy's bathroom, so he guessed she had recently taken a shower. Deciding it would be safer to wait for her to be finished, he plopped down on Lucy's bed, sighing contentedly. It was so much more comfortable than his hammock.

Lucy exited the bathroom not too long after, her hair still wet, brushed and woven into a braid down her neck. Over the months she had spent being friends with Natsu, she had learned to take fresh clothing into the bathroom with her when she bathed or showered, so she was now dressed in a loose-fitting blue tank top and white cloth shorts. However, this didn't make her any less angry than usual when she spotted Natsu lounging on her bed.

"Get out of my apartment!" she screeched, chucking a very heavy-looking book in Natsu's direction. The pinkette hastily ducked, the book slamming into the wall behind him, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Lucy, calm down!" he cried. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see you!" That was when he put his plan into action. He stared up at her pleadingly, his head tilted slightly and his lower lip jutting out a bit in a pout.

The face had the desired effect on the ornery blonde, who immediately relaxed at the sight of his admittedly adorable face. She sighed, letting her shoulders slump. "Alright, alright. I can't stay mad at you," she relented, sitting down on the bed beside her partner. "But at least tell me before you come barging in! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Natsu grinned. His experiment was successful.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu went about his usual routine. He woke up, went to the guild, and immediately started a fight with Gray. It was like a silent tradition; every day, Natsu would walk into the guild, and Gray would be there. There was always something to argue about. Most of the time it was over something stupid.<p>

Today, Natsu started the fight because he claimed Gray "looked at him funny". Instantly the two broke into an all-out brawl, throwing punches and knocking over pieces of furniture.

Mirajane watched the scene with a smile as she stood at the bar facing Erza, who was enjoying a particularly good slice of strawberry cake. "Those two never grow up, do they?" she sighed fondly, rubbing a rag over the counter to pick up the specs of dust only visible to the barmaid.

Erza set down her fork with a small smile of her own. "That's what makes this guild so lively," she replied.

"Underwear princess!"

"Sakura head!"

Mirajane giggled into her palm, setting down her rag. "You would think their insults would become a little more mature, at least. It's like they're six-year-olds."

Erza opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted when a chair leg, broken off of the rest of the structure, hit her on the top of her head and bounced off, landing directly in front of her and effectively smashing her cake.

Mirajane instinctively took a step back, aware of what would happen next. This wasn't the first time someone had ruined Erza's cake, but it never ceased to enrage the red-haired woman.

Erza pushed herself up from her seat, emitting a deadly aura that made the guild go quiet out of sheer fright. She turned around, her expression that of pure rage, and her eyes landed on the two feuding boys, who had paused mid-brawl to cower in front of her. "You two smashed my strawberry cake," she growled menacingly.

Natsu swallowed, grasping in his mind for a way to soothe Erza's nerves, and remembered the trick he had used on Lucy that morning. Cocking his head to the side and pouting up at Erza innocently, he said, "I'm sorry for smashing your cake. Forgive me?"

Gray dared a glance at Natsu, wondering what the heck was wrong with the pink-haired boy. He had never acted this way before.

Against Natsu's predictions, this act just made Erza angrier, and she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, multiple swords hovering around her. "Your petty tricks won't work against me!" she bellowed.

Needless to see that Natsu ended up dragging himself to Lucy in order to bandage up his latest battle wounds, and he had learned that nothing, not even his seemingly perfect trick, could quell Titania's fury at the destruction of her precious strawberry cake.


End file.
